


Same As The First

by amathela



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is connected.  And time is just a continuum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same As The First

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode _1:18 - Parasite._

"Niki! Remember me?"

Jessica didn't bother to conceal the gun as she strode towards them. Hiro tapped his friend on the shoulder, his eyes wide.

"Mr. Linderman's not very happy with you."

Hiro stood, frozen. "I give sword back."

"I'm afraid that's not gonna do it."

"But I'm hero. I can explain to Linderman."

Jessica smiled. "That's exactly the problem. You're a loose canon. Mr. Linderman doesn't like things left to chance."

"Mr. Linderman a villain."

Jessica pointed the gun. "So am I."

Hiro gulped, and put his hand on Ando's shoulder. He closed his eyes in concentration, and jumped.

-

Jessica blinked, and Niki opened her eyes. The men were gone, and she turned, putting the gun hurriedly back inside her jacket. She looked up to see Nathan coming towards her.

"You're still here," he said, sounding a little surprised. She nodded.

"How did your meeting with Linderman go?"

Nathan smiled. "It was different than I expected."

"So that means he's still alive?"

Nathan barely shrugged. "If I give you your gun back, do you promise not to shoot me?"

"Keep it. I've got another." Niki wasn't sure whether she or Jessica moved forward, but it was her Nathan kissed.

-

Nathan shook his head as he walked away. That had been really stupid. And almost worth it.

Because the woman he'd kissed wasn't the same woman he'd slept with. She was the woman he'd bought a drink that she hadn't touched at the bar, the woman who had left him alone in his hotel room. He would have liked to know who woke up beside him the next morning.

It was still one of the best nights of his life.

Nathan pushed away the thoughts as he walked out of the casino. He pulled out his phone, and dialled Peter.

-

"Nathan." Peter stopped outside Mohinder's apartment as he answered his phone. He still didn't know what he was doing here, exactly; but he needed answers, needed help, and this seemed like the best place to get both.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Suresh's."

He could almost hear Nathan's nod over the phone. "Good. Have you seen him yet?"

Even though Nathan couldn't see him, Nathan shook his head. "I'm on my way in."

Nathan hung up, and Peter tried the door. As he entered, he pushed away the thoughts of Simone, the thoughts of what had happened in Isaac's studio.

-

Hiro opened his eyes outside Isaac's studio. Ando looked at him, and he opened the door.

"Mister Isaac?" he called tentatively.

There was no answer, and no-one in the studio. Hiro peered at a couple of half-finished canvases, and shuddered. They didn't show anything - not yet - but there was something unsettling about them nonetheless.

"Do you think he's in trouble?" Ando asked.

Hiro looked at him. "I think we should get back."

He touched Ando's shoulder once more, and closed his eyes, almost able to feel time and space bending around them.

He opened his eyes.

And saw Jessica.


End file.
